100 Word Challenge Harry Potter
by SMILEit'sjaelyn
Summary: This is a challenge where you are given a word for each drabble and the drabble has to have that word in it. It's easy and I'm sure you've all done one before.
1. Chapter 1

100 Word Challenge: Harry Potter Style

Bath

Petals

Green

Baby

Coin

Word

Letter

Time

Park

Picture

Pen

Sirius

Parents

Hair

Quidditch

Owl

Dog

Broomstick

T-shirt

Jacket

Music

Water

Flying

House

Camping

Animagus

Graduation

Alone

Death

Comfort

Chocolate

Snow

History

Sick

Birthday

Bed

Lipgloss

Jump

Love

Hate

Fights

Secrets

Spiders

Potion

Yes

Fairy tale

Ring

Pranks

Meeting

Kiss

Names

Freedom

Pain

Hospital

Books

Change

Surprise

Scent

Garden

Dream

Boys

Puppets

Sock

Werewolf

Moon

Apple

Tickle

Blueberry

Story

Dance

Sheets

Red

Mistake

Movie

Embarrass

Diary

Insecure

Beautiful

Shock

Teasing

Favorite

Dare

Shirt

Color

Cloud

Think

Future

Job

Lazy

Help

Song

Personal

Wish

Eyes

Laugh

Lunch

Friends

Broken

Camel

Rainbow


	2. Drabbles 1 through 5

**Bath**

James peeked around the corner and smiled as he saw his wife with a sopping wet shirt, trying to hang onto a squirming one year old. She didn't know he was watching her attempt to give their hyperactive child a **bath**. Harry slopped more water onto his mother as she cooed adoringly at him. James smiled, yes these were the happy moments they lived for in the dangerous world of the war they were in.

**Word Count: 75 words**

**Petals**

Lily stooped down to pick up some of the delicate lily **petals** on the floor. "Oh what are you up to James?" she mumbled following the trail up to the wooden door. She gripped the knob in her hand and turned it slowly before quietly placing a foot on the creaky floor. The door opened to reveal a small table set for two surrounded by white rose petals. James sat in one of the chairs and smiled at Lily. He got up and slowly walked over.

"Happy anniversary, Lily," he whispered plucking some stray marigold petals out of her hair.

**Word Count: 102 words**

**Green**

To anyone who had known his mother, Harry was easily recognized by his emerald **green** eyes, along with his father's looks. Many times over the years had Harry heard that he looked like his father, but with his mother's eyes. Out of everything in his appearance, he loved his eyes the most, for they were the only thing he had of his mother. They were **green**. A color of peace and truth. They were everything Lily was. She had **green** eyes. He has **green** eyes. Together they were the **green** of a mother and child separated too early. She would forever be the **green** in his eyes. Eyes so similar in color to her own.

**Word count: 116 words**

**Baby**

Wakeley nervously patted her stomach gently as she heard her long time boyfriend Teddy Lupin enter through the front door of their flat.

"Wake? You home?" he called out into the quiet. She swallowed before saying "I'm in the den." Teddy walked into the room and was at Wakeley's side in a flash. He glanced down worriedly as his girlfriend held her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked. She took a deep breath, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "A new Lupin will be joining us soon," she whispered. It took Teddy a few seconds to process what his girlfriend had said before his face broke into a happy smile. "We're having a **baby**?"

**Word Count: 116 words**

**Coin**

"This is money? Muggle money, you say?" James asked perplexed as he picked up the coin Lily's parents had given her.

"Yes James." Lily said amusedly as she watched the Marauders faun over the piece of zinc that her parents had brought back from America.

"It's such a strange shape!" Sirius exclaimed. "All curvy and silvery! So shiny-"

"Yeahhh…" Lily looked weirdly at him as she pulled the coin away. Remus and Peter quietly chuckled at his affronted expression. Lily stood up and kissed James on the cheek before going to bed.

**Word count: 92 words**


	3. Drabbles 6 through 10

**6. Word**

**Pairing: Teddy/Wakeley/Lyllian (Family)**

Wakeley was playing with her 11 month old daughter Lyllian when a small voice piped out from Lyllian's mouth.

"Mama!" Wakeley's mouth popped open in surprise before she quickly called out to her husband of barely 6 months.

"Teddy! Teddy, get in here!" Teddy came crashing into the room looking around wildly. "What's the matter?" He asked once he saw no danger. It was silent for a moment before "mama!" Lyllian shouted again gleefully. Teddy turned towards his young daughter, eyes wide with surprise. He turned towards his wife with a grin that reached his eyes.

"Our baby! Our Lyllian just said her first **word**!" he exclaimed happily. Wakeley just laughed and nodded her head as Lyllian continued to chant her first **word**.

"mama. Mama. MAMA!"

**Word Count: 129 words**

**7. Letter**

**Pairing: Wakeley/Harry (Comfort)**

Dear Harry,

I bet you are wondering why I am writing you this **letter** instead of just coming to visit. I must tell you that at this moment in time, Chasidy is currently in no better condition than you left her. You are probably beating yourself up about the whole thing but I must tell you, our cousin, Chasidy Black, _will_ make it through this and none of it was your fault. If anything it was Malfoy's. I'll be over as soon as I can and I will send you a letter if I hear any news. Please don't beat yourself up about this. I love you.

Sincerely,

Your worried sister

Wakeley T. Potter

**Word Count: 115 words**

**8. Time**

**Pairing: Harry P.**

Everyone just disregards **time** as a thing. But to Harry time was never just a thing. Time was just slipping away as he pondered his journey to destroy all of Voldemort's horcruxes. Time is pressuring him to destroy all of the horcruxes before everything is thrown out the window. Ron and Hermione don't understand the concept of time to Harry; they also believe it is just a thing. They don't realize that Harry does the insane things he does because each time a second goes by, time catches up with him. Harry is consicious of this fact, so he concedes to defeat Voldemort by the time his time comes to pass away he knows he did some good in the world. Because Harry knows his time was up when Voldemort killed his parents and he knows he was just using up time that wasn't meant to be his in the first place.

**Word Count: 154 words**

**9. Park**

**Pairing: Ginny W. (Angst)**

Ginny sighed wearily as she sat down on the old wooden bench across from her Great Aunt Muriel's house. She was in hiding with the rest of her family since just before Christmas. Ginny enviously watched the young kids play on the playground, and the couple peacefully walking through the **park**. She was jealous of the kids who got to play and not have to worry about being killed by a hex. Jealous of the couple having what she had for only a short time. Ginny shook her head clear these nasty thoughts and stood from the bench. This is what she got for going to the **park**. All she got was envy for what she couldn't have.

**Word Count: 121 words**

**10. Picture**

**Pairing: Sirius B. (Tragedy)**

Sirius looked down sadly as he flipped through an old photo album. **Picture **after **picture **flashed through his mind as he saw photographs. He froze when a picture of James and Lily's wedding popped up. Sirius carefully pulled out the photo and studied it intensely. He remembered this day very clearly.

_**~Flashback~**_

It was a hot summer day and Sirius watched as James nervously fiddled with the tie on his suit. "Calm down, Jay. It's not like Lily is going to leave you at the altar." Sirius assured him. James took a deep breath and walked out of the room, up to the makeshift altar with Sirius by his side. After 15 minutes and when all the bridesmaids had made it down the aisle, music started up and Lily walked down the aisle on Remus' arm in her pale yellow dress. James smiled at her as she joined him. After all the vows and I do's had been said, the pastor (Dumbledore) announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As Lily and James shared their first kiss as a married couple, Sirius pulled out a camera and caught it on film.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Tears splashed onto the dusty frame as Sirius cried about never seeing James or Lily again. This is why he kept this picture, it showed their love.

**Word Count: 222 words**


End file.
